Isolation
by rosethornsinmyskin
Summary: AU. Cora has taken everyone back to FTL and is keeping Regina in her dungeon in order to rebreak her. BLACK QUEEN. TRIGGER WARNINGS: Incest, non-con, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: THIS FIC CONTAINS incest, non-con, general cruelty and fucked-up-ness. If you are triggered by any of these things DO NOT READ.**

**If you are already a Black Queen fan, read and enjoy - and by enjoy I mean try to hold down your food as your baby gets raped and tortured. Masochist.**

**If you are new to Black Queen, just know that I welcome you and pray for your sanity.**

**That is all!**

**BQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQBQ**

Regina awoke with a splitting headache. It took her a faint moment to recover her surroundings.

Then she remembered. The breaking of the curse. The mass exodus back to the Enchanted Forest.

Cora stabbing Rumpelstiltskin with his own dagger.

She was locked in the dungeon of what used to be her castle, the smell of all the corpses she had tortured permeating her senses. A skeleton lie less than five feet away, and she feebly attempted to remember who it had been and why she had killed it.

She had no idea.

Forgetting for a moment, she tried to stand before being yanked viciously back to the ground by the spiked collar that chained her to the wall. Then the memories came rushing back, too fast for her to shield her mind from their implications.

_"No, no mother please!"_

_"You've forgotten your place, little girl." A wicked gleam to the eyes. A matching smile. A disturbingly soft caress to her face. Followed by a stinging slap. "The people you've encountered have clouded your mind, made you forget your true purpose. Your true place."_

_The words resonated as she followed her mother to the dungeon, dragged by an invisible chain._

_She was shoved into the cold, dingy dungeon, and before she could try to get up, soft hands pushed her shoulders back to the ground._

_"What is your true place, love?" Venom in her voice._

_No answer._

_"WHAT IS IT?"_

_Still no answer._

_Cora pounced._

_Fucking her, fucking her daughter into oblivion, a vicious hand pumping in and out of her as the other one rubbed her clit. Blinding pleasure. Blinding contorted pain in her stomach combined with horrible, horrible pleasure._

_"No, m-mommy, mommy please!"_

Regina shuddered back into the present, trying to forget what had happened. But she couldn't. The memories plagued her mind, running at her over and over again, like a record on an infinite loop.

Her mother had fucked her and she - she had come. She had come by her mother's hand.

She hung her head and closed her eyes tight, but as soon as she did images of that night flashed in her mind so she cast them wide open again, searching, searching for an escape she knew didn't exist.

Her mother had said that isolation would allow her to reflect on her true place in this world. Perhaps she was right. This was all she was meant to be.

The words her mother had said as she brought her daughter to violent orgasm penetrated her mind.

_"Under me, darling." A poisoned kiss placed to broken lips. "Your true place is, and always will be beneath me. Do you understand?"_

_Nod._

_"Say it."_

_"M-my true place is beneath you."_

_"Beneath who?" A sharp pinch to the nipple. Regina squealed._

_"Under you …." panting… "mommy."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: NC 17  
****Warnings: TW - Incest, non-con****  
****Author's notes: I think I'm going to enjoy slowly dragging you all through Regina's agony, hehehehe…. God I'm gonna burn in hell.**

Regina looked up through her mussed black hair as the door to the dungeon swung open to reveal the silhouette of her mother. Immediately her stomach twisted into knots - she felt sick, sick with shame, sick with disgust for herself. She couldn't look her mother in the eye.

"Oh, tsk tsk, sweetheart," Cora purred as she prowled towards Regina like a hungry feline. "You always look me in the eyes when you see me." She knelt next to Regina and grabbed her jaw, yanking her face up to meet her mother's eyes. Regina was trembling now - her mother's touch injected poison into her skin. She flinched as Cora's other hand lightly smoothed back her hair so she could get a clearer view of her daughter, and give Regina a clearer view of her. "That is a lesson you would do well to remember.

Speaking of lessons," Cora's mouth curled up into a sickening smile. "I think it's time for your second one. You know as well as I that repetition is the only true way to make the lesson stick in your head." Cora's hand lightly caressed Regina's breast, and she shivered. Her cheeks flushed. Shame. Shame shame shame. Mommy isn't supposed to touch her like this. Mommy isn't supposed to make her shiver, to make wetness trickle between her legs.

But then again, mothers don't typically lock their children up in dungeons, either.

"P - please, mother," her voice shook as she struggled to look her mother in the eyes. "Please don't make me - I've learned the lesson - please-"

"Oh I don't think you have," Cora's voice was velvet. "Because if you had, you would know that it's not my _privelege _to fuck you, it's my _right._ I am your mother, Regina. _I own you_." And with that, she plunged three fingers deep into Regina. Regina gasped, surprised, aroused, and wishing she could disappear all at once. The emotions that mixed within her threatened to tear her apart, and there was nothing she could do as her mother moved her fingers, slowly at first, then faster, faster, faster until Regina's eyes had fallen closed and her back arched against the cold stone wall and she was panting, wanting, actually _wanting_ her _mother _to keep _fucking me into oblivion! This is wrong, wrong, wrong! _And the voice in Regina's head directly contradicted her physical voice, which seemed faraway and not a part of her as she whimpered, "please, please, please mother, please let me come!"

She could hear Cora's wicked chuckle, feel hot, sweet breath on her neck, as Cora whispered words of encouragement in her daughter's ear. "You're doing so well, my love. You're coming to realize that my fucking you is a reward for you, not a curse. I thought you were ungrateful, but it appears you're coming to appreciate all mother does for you." These words echoed in Regina's ears like the words of God, as she was pushed closer and closer to her edge and the voices in her head kept screaming for her mother to stop this.

But this wouldn't stop until she saw it through to the end, and Regina knew it.

Cora, realizing her daughter was close, added a fourth finger and teased her clit wtih her thumb, but at the same time slowed down her motions to continue Regina's agony just an exquisite bit longer.

"What do you want again, love?"

Regina's every nerve ending was on fire, and she could barely stop panting to utter, "I - I want to come by your hand, mommy. I want to show you how much I love you, how I belong to you. Only you." Regina hoped this was the right answer. She convinced herself, tried to tell herself she was only saying these things so her mother would stop, but a part of her sickened to know that she actually meant them.

Cora's lips were inches from Regina's as she whispered "you're right, love. You are mine." And with that, she quickened her motions so that Regina was sent into an uncontrollable frenzy, bucking against her mother's hand, feeling her mother's thumb furiously rubbing her clit, until it was all too much, too much and -

Regina screamed, and it echoed throughout the entire dungeon, as her mother made her come for the second time. She could never escape this, she realized. Her mother would fuck her into oblivion as she saw fit, and then leave her, broken and ashamed and knowing she was a disgusting little mother-loving slut. She was condemned to live in this dungeon and then be fucked by her mother, and then be left for hours with nothing to do but let the scenes replay in her mind.

Over. Over. Over again. Threatening to drive her mad.


End file.
